LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes
LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes is a video game that was released on June 19, 2012. Story Gotham City's elite have gathered at the Harborside Theater to celebrate the most prestigious "Man of the Year" award ceremony. Unfortunately for the nominees, the city's most notorious villains have a much grander soiree in mind! The Dynamic Duo has managed to capture many of Gotham City's runaway villains in the theatre, but the Joker has proved too elusive. Now, the Clown Prince of Crime is attempting to make a getaway by speedboat. Can Batman and Robin catch this runaway maniac before it's too late? Wouldn't you know it? Batman has finally captured the JOker, but another jailbreak has occurred at Arkham Asylum, courrtesy of Lex Luthor and his Deconstructor. This time, however, the Caped Crusader isn't about to let those vile villains get away. Batman and Robin arrive on the scene just in time to head off the inmates' escape route within the Asylum's courtyard maze! Batman and Robin have succeeded in catching all of Arkham's fleeing inmates- all of them except one, that is. The Joker is still on the loose, having secretly teamed up with that ingenious rat, Lex Luthor. Rather than waiting for Joker to make his move, the Dynamic Duo decide to take the initiative and search Arkham Asylum for clues. During their search of Arkham Asylum, the Dynamic Duo discovered trace amountes of radiations left behind by Lex Luthor's diabolical Deconstructor. This can only mean one thing: Luthor and the Joker must be working together! Before Batman and Robin can ponder their relationship, they're informed of a violent break-in at the Ace Chemicals factory. With the aid of his Batcomputer, the Caped Crusader has discovered the purpose of the Joker's thievery at Ace Chemicals. The stolen components could only be used to create an approximation of Kryptonite - the lone substance known to harm Superman! Kryptonite is extremely rare, making it easy to trace. It's not long before the Dynamic Duo discover a local source of the substance - it's on the move through Gotham City's streets! The Dynamic Duo has succeeded in claiming a sample of the Joker's cooked-up Kryptonite, but lab tests back at the Batcave reveal that the substance is flawed and poses no threat to natives of Krypton. Before they can reason out why the Joker would want to chef up such a worthless crystal, an alarm sounds - The Joker and Lex Luthor have tracked the false Kryptonite and discovered the Batcave! Lex Luthor and the Joker's dastardly raid on the Batcave has proved worthwhile - the villains have made off with Batman's secret stash of Kryptonite! With the aid of Superman, the Caped Crusader now races off to catch Luthor's high-tech airship before Lex and the Joker can mane good their escape. Having had enough of Lex and the Joker's games, Batman and Superman decide to go right to the source and visit the LexCorp offices in Metropolis. Lex had anticipated this, however, and as devised a nasty little welcoming committee for our heroes. Batman's infiltration of LexCorp has proven fruitful. With the aid of Superman, the Caped Crusader has uncoverd Luthor's sinister scheme. Lex has been busy - he's construced a monstrious, flying robit in the likeness of the Joker! Luthor plans on using this doomsday machine to spread a mind-altering gas across all of Gotham City. Once the population has been gassed, they'll be putty in Luthor's hands! Batman must somehow stop this dastardly plot, or Lex will easily earn the votes he needs to become the next president of the United States! The towering Joker robot is down, but not out! Gearing up to go on a full-on rampage through Gotham City's panic-stricken streets, the mechanical monstrosity pauses only to pound Superman and Batman with its hulking fist. The tremendous impact knocks out heroes right through the street and into the subway below! Batman and Superman may have escaped their predicament in Gotham City's subway, but that monstrious Joker robot is still on the loose! Racing to City Hall, our heroes find Lex Luthor in the midst of his laughable campaign speech - and also arrive just in time to witness the Joker's mind-altering gas wash over the crowd of unsuspecting voters! Something mush be done to stop this evil scheme! Thanks to the heroic efforts of Batman and Superman, Lex Luthor won't be cheating his way into the White House any time soon. But the terrible Joker robot is still on the rampage! Now our heroes must struggle to rid Gotham City of this monstrous meance! With his election campaign in a shambles, Lex Luthor has little left to accomplish in Gotham City. Nevertheless, Lex decides to use his doomsday robot for one last antic: the Deconstruction of Wayne Tower! Unfortunately for Luthor, the Joker robot's rampage has drawn plenty of attention, and the entire Justice League is now on the case! The Joker robot's epic descent from the top of Wayne Towe has caused it immense damage, yet the monstrous machine still functions. The time has come for the Justice League to unite and finish off this crazed contraption once and for all! Notes * A sequel to the first LEGO Batman video game was foreshadowed by one of the unlockable data that said, "The end...?" * The PC deme of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 included stuff from this game such as: Batman, Superman, Superman's flight control, Batcar, Robin, Glide Pack, tightrope base, and grapple point. * This is the first licensed video game that includes dialogue. * This is the first LEGO game to be released for the PS Vita. * An exclusive pre-order from EB games included you to get five extra heroes and villains. * A minifigure version of Batman's Electricity Suit came with LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary. * There are 250 gold bricks in the game. * A Collector's edition of the game comes with the set: 30164 Lex Luthor. * A pre-order from ShopTo.net allowed you to get Harley Quinn's bike. * The character creator included a torso and a face that resembled to heroine Vixen. * A demo of the game can be found for the PC. Screenshots pic70C651D33F40E8C6A9FB20166F4B9258.jpg pic3CD678C40206991BBF828A3F468A7B98.jpg pic792D823329BF2E27E8140AFCECA768A3.jpg pic1684D353C4D8E4E471B0D11DF02A858A.jpg pic528ECCE4E2159F9843F674EB32C8F2E3.jpg pic558D76C34929DE71CC676D70FFD68F1C.jpg pic5C498B8B7CD8307D6E6C1848A4B3C1A9.jpg pic848A7AE8E6BDB2A17689474FEAA6A9E6.jpg picEC25529EBEE44A35D1A1A5C7FDC91673.jpg pic9DBA24BA1126042EDD343B86D76D4817.jpg pic7977E8F098B7A0C5A6F4107D39388BFF.jpg picED5200231E36BFE45380F9F8E4891AC1.jpg Consoles 5001090.jpg 5001091.jpg 5001092.jpg 5001093.jpg 5001094.jpg 5001095.jpg 5001096.jpg Category:Video Games